De cuando Sirius Black, conoció a Hermione Granger
by MariSeverus
Summary: A sus cuatro años de edad, Hermione y Sirius Black se conocen sin darse cuenta. Regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida Michelle y extraño sueño que tuve.


Feliz cumpleaños a mi preciosa Michelle, que cumple el 24 de diciembre. Lo subo ahora puesto que ya saben cómo se ponen las comunicaciones en las fiestas. Espero de todo corazón que les guste, ya que ella es mí mejor amiga y siempre me apoya, además de escribir conmigo.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto la idea. Personajes y locaciones, provienen de la pluma mágica de JK Rowling y la saga de Harry Potter. Espero no violar alguna norma de copyright con éste fic, ya que está escrito sin fines de lucro alguno y sólo por diversión.

~ De cuando Sirius Black, conoció a Hermione Granger

Tenía apenas cuatro años de edad y era muy poco enérgica, más bien retraída y cuidadosa. El vecindario lucía realmente grande para ella, pero nada de eso importaba y todo se veía maravilloso ante sus ojos. No se dejaba intimidar por el tamaño de las cosas.

Los fríos y húmedos columpios tras un poco de nieve, pero sus colores eran tan llamativos. Con cadenas, pintados de rojo brillante, sus padres estaban sentados a unos pocos metros y en una de las bancas del parque. ¿Por qué no subirse por un momento? Qué tan complicado podía ser, siempre veía a los demás niños columpiarse y sentía ese extraño deseo infantil de probarlo, de hacer una travesura mientras sus padres no miraran precisamente.

Subirse fue toda una odisea. Sus rizos castaños se sentían fríos sobre su rostro y de vez en cuando le nublaban la vista mientras estaba apoyada sobre su estómago en el columpio e intentando sostenerse de las húmedas cadenas, para enderezarse y sentarse al fin.

Casi no podía tocar el suelo con sus pies y muy pronto comenzó a sentir pánico, que no había sido una buena idea, aunque aún no pudiera comprenderlo del todo, por su corta edad. Estaba atrapada, boca abajo y mirando el suelo, mientras el columpio comenzaba a moverse, al intentar ponerse de pie y bajarse al fin.

Pequeños balbuceos, las palabras casi no salían de su boca mientras el helado metal presionaba su estómago. Su blanco suéter con un árbol de navidad, ya se tornaba marrón por el óxido en el columpio tras la humedad.

\- ¡Mami! ¡Mami!

Aunque continuar insistiendo para bajarse, nunca era una buena idea y sin quererlo, terminó columpiándose hacia atrás y cayendo de espaldas. Sentía su cabeza como el doble de su tamaño, como un feo chichón en la parte posterior y enseguida, muchas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Un llanto estridente mientras acariciaba su espalda y sus codos, con pequeños raspones y una cortada al caer en el suelo de gravilla en el parque.

Pero no estaba sola y de pronto, su llanto llamó la atención de un par de arbustos que se movieron ante el sonido. Quizá los adultos no se habían dado cuenta, pero un gran can de color negro y muy peludo, emergió de entre los arbustos. Al principio pareció sorprendido ante la pequeña niña que se encontraba a pocos centímetros, en el suelo y llorando desconsoladamente. El columpio se movía y no le tomó mucho darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Debió haberse caído, aunque le extrañaba que estuviera sola. Una gran irresponsabilidad.

Ella era realmente preciosa, aún para ser pequeña. Largos y castaños cabellos, brillando bajo el poco sol tras la nevada. Enormes y llamativos ojos café. ¡Oh, sí pudiera hacer algo para ayudarle!

Y la única idea que tuvo, fue acercarse cautelosamente y tocar uno de sus brazos con su hocico. Detener su llanto, al lamer las heridas con mucho cuidado. Al principio, Hermione pareció sobresaltada y tras un par de lamidas en su codo, un par de toques de su pata como si saludara y un pequeño beso de su húmedo hocico, bastó para captar su atención y que dejara de llorar.

Lamía su rostro, secando sus lágrimas, sus mejillas. Quizá no era la cosa más higiénica del mundo, pero si servía para consolarla. Para decirle que todo estaba bien, que sólo había sido un pequeño accidente.

Y tras detener su llanto, escuchó una suave risa mientras continuaba lamiendo sus mejillas y dándole suaves toques con su hocico en su cuello. Un gran abrazo y caricias torpes a su largo pelaje, pero al menos estaba feliz.

Ponerla en pie, lamer la tierra y las gravillas de su ropa. Intentar demostrarle que la vida seguía, sin importar el accidente. Y para luego verla a medio correr, cojear un poco, hacia sus padres y señalar en dirección a los arbustos. A un perro que ya no estaba allí, mientras sus padres la alzaban entre sus brazos y no dejaban de interrogarla sobre lo que había sucedido con esos pequeños raspones.

Pero ella simplemente seguía hablando de aquel gracioso perro que le había hecho tan feliz.

~ FIN

N/A: Por favor díganme qué les pareció, ésta pequeña cosa que pasó por mi cabeza.


End file.
